In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a grouped array of articles sold for convenience as a multipack. This is desirable for the consumer who can easily select and carry a number of similar items and often purchasing multi-packs is more economical than purchasing a similar number of individual items. However such multipacks must be provided with means for securely retaining the articles because failure of the package can cause damage and spoiling of the goods inside.
It is known to inscribe packaging made of suitable material with advertising graphics and promotional material relating to the products they contain. It is advantageous in the field of advertising and marketing to promote goods with branding and decoration appealing to consumers.
The present invention provides a new package with desirable benefits compared to known packages, in which a presentation and retention means comprises a displaceable tab connected to a wall in which the presentation and retention means is incorporated in such a way that once displaced to create a window for displaying an article the displaceable tab is biased to return to its original position and thereby retains the displayed article within the carton.